Can't Turn Left
by BoSoxQT
Summary: I'm not great with summaries. This is a future fic but it will have all of the adults we know and love. This is my first story, so be honest but maybe a little gentle. And don't hold the crappy summary against me.
1. Love Is You

**Author's Note:**

So, a few things you should know about me and this story. One, I am not a consistent updater. I figured I should state this off top, because it affects who reads stories on this site. That's completely fair btw, but I'm also a senior in college doing research. I want to share this story, but I'm also aware that it is not my first priority. More than that, this is free reading. I respect what others do here, which is why I want to contribute to the site, but yeah, I'm just not able to be as diligent as others. I hope I'm talented enough to keep some of you anyway. You do have my word that I will do my best, but again, I can't lie and give you deadlines.

Speaking of readers, I write whether one person reviews or fifty people review. Every reader is important and if you're willing to take time out of your day to comment on something I do, I want to give back to you. But please note, this is a cathartic thing for me and I have this story pretty well mapped out. I love suggestions and observations, and if I use anyone's ideas, I'll give full credit for them. But, those ideas will be part of the journey of the story, but they will not alter the ending. Feel free to ask me why I did something. I'm an analytical creature and have no problem discussing the why.

Alright, so I'm not the most decorated of Naley fanfic readers, but I've done a lot of reading over the past year or so and I think I can sense some patterns. What I'm going to say may sound harsh, but I'm brutal in real life, at times, and I'm pretty comfortable in that skin. This is not a story about Lucas, Brooke or Peyton. I literally only watched OTH for Naley for the longest time. I have never shipped another couple from this show and don't plan on starting today. For the purpose of my fic, I have Leyton and Brulian together. It is a future fic but I'm loyal to the cannon I've been given with the adults. I'm only mentioning this because I know some people decide on Naley fic based on other pairings. That's fine and I respect that. But yeah, couples and kids are set, period, end of discussion. No gimmicks, no surprises. What you read is what you get.

I chose to make this story a future fic because it allows me to deal with a lot of relationships that cannon left hanging. I'll assume Mark let a lot of sibling relationships go in order to focus on Nathan/Lucas, and that's fair since the show was about them. But I am not Mark and I can't let them go, so I'll be using the kids to fill in the blanks so to speak.

Lastly, the time of this story starts in Fall 2029. All flashbacks or alternate times will be labeled and italicized. Also, every chapter starts with a quote because I loved that the show used quotes so often. Every chapter will also be named after a song for the same reason and the song and artist will be given at the end (and yes, I own every song I use). There is also a chart letting you know which couples are which and who their children are, so hopefully no one gets confused. Alright, without further ado…

**Chart of parents and children**

Nathan Scott and Haley James-Scott - James "Jamie" Lucas Scott (24), Lydia Bob Scott (16), Daniel Quentin Scott (5)

Lucas Scott and Peyton Scott – Sawyer Brooke Scott (18), Keith Lawrence Scott (12, adopted)

Brooke Davis-Baker and Julian Baker – Davis and Jude Baker (16)

Quinn Evans and Clay Evans – Logan Evans (20)

Taylor James-Chandler and Phineus "Finn" Chandler – Elliot James Chandler and Elise Brigard Chandler (10)

Antwon "Skillz" Taylor and Bevin Merskey – Nathan "NJ" Smith (20), Antwon Taylor Jr. (8)

Derek Sommers and Naomi Giles – Lena Michelle Sommers (18)

Marvin McFadden and Millicent Huxtable-McFadden – Michael McFadden (6) and Megan McFadden (5)

Karen Roe and Keith Scott (deceased), Andy (step-father) – Lily Mae Scott (24)

**Love Is You**

_"Love never dies a natural death. It dies because we don't know how to replenish its source. It dies of blindness and errors and betrayals. It dies of illness and wounds; it dies of weariness, of witherings, of tarnishings." –Anais Nin_

**_September 3, 2027_**

_It was Friday and the start of Labor Day weekend. More importantly for Lena Sommers, it was her 16__th__ birthday. A girl only turned this age once, and so far she could not be happier. Her dad was here, which, thanks to Uncle Sam, wasn't the case for every birthday. Her Aunt Peyton and Uncle Lucas stood behind her like the surrogate parents they were. And her cousin and best friend, Sawyer Scott, stood to her left, lighting the candles and taunting her about being able to blow them all out at once. Lena simply smiled, feeling better than any sixteen year-old without presents should. Her world was right and she was happy. Nothing material could ever take the place of that and she knew it. As she blew out the candles, she could hear the chorus of "happy birthday" from the other guest in her presence. Having her birthday fall during a holiday weekend meant that everyone who mattered to her was home to help her celebrate. _

_Haley James Scott kissed her husband before coming up to the birthday girl with a smile on her face. She embraced her for a long moment before pulling away and producing something from behind her back. "I know you're going to get showered with gifts, but I saw this and thought of you. I just wanted to beat the rush" she rambled on, something she did with more frequency than in her younger years. _

_"Thanks Aunt Haley," Lena smiled. She had taken to calling everyone aunt or uncle, first because she was mimicking her cousin Sawyer who was actually related to just about everyone, then because it stuck and felt right. She was glad that everyone sort of just accepted it. It made her life a lot easier. _

_"Well, don't thank me until you open it. It could be horrible and then where would we be," Haley said with a nervous glint in her eye. She wanted Lena to like the gift, and while she was pretty sure she would, she didn't want to disappoint her on such an important day. _

_"Alright then, let's see what's inside." With careful attention, Lena unwrapped her present and let out a squeal upon seeing it. "Oh my God! Is this a limited edition?" Lena continued to look at the gift in awe. It was a copy of "If Beale Street Could Talk" and it looked as old as her great-grandmother._

_"Yes. I was in Seattle and found it at this book store. I know how much you love Baldwin and I figured it was fate," Haley finished the quick story. "You like it?" Despite the squeal, she still needed to know she approved._

_"Are you kidding me, this is awesome. I can't believe you got this for me. Thank you so much," the girl said as she lunged at Haley for another hug. Haley let out a gust of air at the impact, but quickly hugged the girl that she saw so much of herself in. _

_"You're welcome. I'll put this away for you so you can go open the rest of your gifts," she offered and Lena nodded, her eyes still glowing from the gift. If this was the caliber of presents she was getting today, she didn't know if she'd be able to keep from bursting. That was certainly a heck of a bonus. _

_Several hours later, everyone was scattered around Lucas and Peyton's house. Most of the guys were around playing NBA Live, their favorite pastime. Her dad, Uncle Lucas and Uncle Nathan were having one of those "dad" talks that went over her head, while her cousin Keith and his cousin Danny worked to keep their fathers' attention. Sawyer was with her mom helping to clean up and yelling at Keith and Danny to leave their dads alone. Haley and Lydia had said their goodbyes since Lydia had a team retreat and Haley had to take her. She could hear Brooke and Julian talking, Brooke about how her boys played too many video games and Julian about how playing video games is what twelve-year-old boys did. It was a conversation that seemed to be going in circles. Lena smirked, content to take it all in, but then she felt a tap on her shoulder. When she turned around her breath caught like it always did. _

_"Hey," he said simply, giving her that trademark Scott smirk that she prayed to become immune to one day. _

_"Hey yourself," was her simple reply. She always acted cooler than she felt around him. Maybe that's why he never noticed her. _

_"I'm going to head out soon. The frat is doing a charity thing on Sunday and I have to get back for the preparations, but I wanted to say goodbye and give you a proper hug._

_"Um, yeah, okay. I'll walk you out," she offered, wanting to prolong the moment for as long as she could. _

_"Sure," he said, not willing to deny her anything on her big day. _

_They stepped out back while everyone remained inside. "So, listen, I didn't get you anything. I, um, I actually didn't know what to get you," he said with a rare hint of insecurity in his voice. _

_Lena looked at him for a moment, trying to find a way to tell him that him showing up was all the gift she needed. "It's fine. I'm just glad you're here. That everyone is here. I've never had that for my birthday before," she said matter of factly. _

_It was Jamie's turn to look at her in awe. Sometimes she was wise beyond her sixteen years. Lena was never the type to want for much, which is why he'd had such a difficult time buying something for her. He wished he had thought harder about it instead of just giving up. Just showing up felt like a cop-out. "It's not really fine, but it's nice of you to say it. I'm the big brother, I should take care of you, all of you." _

_Lena's heart lurched a little at that statement. It wasn't as if it was unexpected, but it never felt good going down. Jamie was the oldest male in their generation and he took the role seriously. He had the aura of the perfect specimen and the privilege that came with being a Scott boy, _**the** _Scott boy in Tree Hill. Everyone else, with the exception of Sawyer, seemed to kind of worship him. Lena didn't, but that crush that was supposed to go away, hadn't. She knew he wasn't perfect, but it didn't seem to matter to her. She liked him. She more than liked him. Maybe it was love, but who really knew at sixteen? Well, Jamie's parents had known. Them, she idolized. She wanted what Nathan and Haley had so badly she could taste it. Maybe that feeling for Jamie wouldn't go away because he was their son. Yep, that was it. "Really, it's okay," she managed to say after cutting off her own thoughts. She was tired of looking like a lame teenager in front of him because she took forever to shut her mind of and reply to him. _

_"You know Lena, you're way too kind. Don't let me, or any guy, take advantage of that," he said sincerely. He worried about her, especially in the dating world. The fact that she was now sixteen only heightened the sense of worry. _

_"Well, I like being kind. But uh, don't worry, I can take care of myself. Have you met my dad?" Her chuckle was barely audible, but it was enough to ease the tension on his face momentarily. _

_Jamie laughed too, and, having inherited his father's boldness, spoke the words that would later change both of their lives. "So, that crush you had on me?"_

_"I did not have a crush on you," she interrupted. It was technically correct since she still had a crush on him, but she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of being right immediately. _

_"Whatever. I know googly eyes when I see them and you've had them for me." _

_The smile on his face was cocky in that way that his father's smile was when he knew he was right. The fact that his smile took up his whole face like his mother's, well, that just seemed unfair. Lena wanted to curse the genetic gods for the perfect combination. "Okay, okay, I may have, in my young and stupid days, thought you worthy of crushing on. But we all get smarter as we get older."_

_"Hey, I'm still crush-worthy. I have the older college guy thing going on," he said, his smile still plastered on his face in victory. _

_Lena shook her head at the arrogance. It only came out with people he was comfortable around, but for Jamie, that was a large part of the population. People wanted to be around him and he wasn't about to turn them away. She loved that about him, that despite the way he could be, he instead took each person seriously. People with the power of personality usually didn't, but Jamie was the exception to a lot of rules, as she had learned by growing up with him. "Okay, okay. Why are you bringing this all up."_

_"Oh, right. Well, I know what your present is now." The smirk on his face should've been a dead give away, but Lena didn't have time to catch it before his lips were on hers. It only lasted a few seconds and he stood as still as she did, but it was a kiss, an honest to God kiss. _

_After they broke apart, he smiled. "I decided I'd give you your first kiss. I figured if I did it first, you'd have impossibly high standards and you wouldn't bring home an idiot. Because if you bring home an idiot, you'll never hear the end of it from me, Logan, NJ, and don't forget your dad."_

_"Ha, he'd have to make it past Aunt Peyton first. She's scarier," Lena continued for him, still in shock but alert enough to join him. _

_"Very true. But seriously, Happy Birthday. Now you can't say I didn't give you anything." He gave her a hug after that and headed to his car to start the drive back to campus. _

_Lena stood there and watched him pull off, touching her lips once he was out of sight. She knew he was probably unaware of how fabled the last line he uttered to her was, as he was probably far less obsessed with his parents story since he lived with them every day. But something about what he said and what he did before he said it sealed her fate. He was right, he had set an impossibly high standard, and she was sure, now more than ever, that she loved Jamie Scott, even if he didn't love her back. That kiss was by far the best gift she had ever gotten._

"Stop, you got me Doritos. Are you trying to get on my good side?" Sawyer Scott eyed her cousin suspiciously.

"Like you have a good side," Lena shot back. Normally Lena's tongue wasn't so quick, but it was Sawyer. She had learned early on that the give and take with Sawyer was her way of saying she loved you. If that was the truth, the Lena assumed Sawyer loved her more than anyone.

"Ass," Sawyer shot back, the mouth full of chips hiding her prideful smile.

"I learned from the best," Lena replied honestly. That was definitely true.

"What can I say, my teaching skills are ace." She laughed as Lena scrunched her nose up at the newest catchphrase of her cousin.

"Ace huh? How long is that going to stick?" Sawyer wasn't a trendy person, but she was always in search of something symbolic to help define her. Her mother and father had very distinct personalities that made them instantly identifiable. She was a cross between the two and, at eighteen, hadn't completely embraced all of her uniqueness. Plus, she had diva tendencies and wanted something iconic. Go figure.

"This one is going to catch on, I know it," she nodded.

"You really are waiting for people to idolize you, aren't you," Lena said jokingly. Okay, half jokingly.

"They already do dah-ling," she replied mockingly. Sawyer may not be as cocky as the Scott men, but she still had enough Scott in her for that statement to be partially true. She may be crafting a persona, but with blonde hair, green eyes, a big brain and an acerbic tongue, the girl knew her worth. "Oh good grief, have you tricked me into a Disney princess movie," Sawyer asked.

"It's not so much tricked as you weren't paying attention."

"Ugh, I don't get you. Doesn't this fly in the face of your feminist sensibilities? I can't even believe we're related."

Lena shook her head. "Look, not everything I do has to be in the name of some movement or mentality. Sometimes, I just want to watch women crafted around unobtainable ideals sing songs and get the guy. Sue me."

"Who even says that?" Sawyer looked at her cousin in utter confusion. "The music is terrible, the ideals are impossible, and really, you could do better." The disappointment was evident in Sawyer's tone. It always was when it came to this particular obsession of Lena's.

"I say it, and it's true. It's the trade-off. I put up with your mood music and you watch this with me,"

"My music is not mood music. The Cure is _good_ music,"

"No, it's emo, 'let me bitch about my feelings because I can't understand why no one will talk to me, oh wait, I look like a weirdo in this get up,' music." Lena blurted out in a run on sentence.

Sawyer grabbed her chest in mock pain. "You wound me."

"No I don't." Lena sighed. "I had a crazy interview and I want the mental break. Give me this one, please?"

Sawyer's face instantly softened. Sure, she was kind of a hard ass to everyone, but only Lena, Keith and her mother got the full force of her overprotectiveness. She'd sit through a crappy movie for Lena if she needed her to. Hell, she'd sit through five, but she wasn't about to suggest that. "It uh, it didn't go so well?" Her concern was genuine.

Lena pondered the question for a moment. "It's not so much that it didn't go well, it just didn't go like I thought it would. It was much longer than I thought, and they put you in these groups. I don't know, I hate having other people potentially affect my chances," she answered honestly.

"Hey, screw em'. If they don't want you, they suck, simple as that." Sawyer stuffed more chips in her mouth, her mind made up on the matter. "Now, it's either Belle, Mulan or Tiana. The rest of them are pathetic and insufferable. I don't feel _that _badly for you," she nudged Lena with her shoulder

And for a while, the girls got lost in a world of make-believe.

Hours later, Sawyer's phone began buzzing, interrupting their break from the real world. "Hey, it's NJ."

"Booty call," Lena said teasingly.

"Not on your life. My standards are much, much higher than that, even if he did do a pretty good job of defeating one half of his gene pool."

Lena shook her head. "Mr. Smith is a nice enough guy."

"Ted Bundy was a nice guy. I'm just saying, it's a bit creepy to name your kid after someone you haven't seen in ages, especially without their consent. He's lucky Uncle Skillz is in his life to balance the crazy."

"Sawyer, stop it. I still say he's harmless. Besides, Uncle Skillz comes with his own brand of crazy."

"Everyone in Tree Hill comes with their own brand of crazy," Sawyer rebutted. I'm lucky I got out alive."

"You said it, not me," she said on a giggle. "What's the text about?"

"He said he and the guys are heading down this weekend. They're leaving tonight. Ugh, they want to know if we can meet Saturday?"

Lena's heart stopped. Guys included Jamie, and Jamie included the dreaded Cecelia. "Um,"

"We can just say no," Sawyer stated.

"What, no, that's rude."

"No, rude is you having to watch my idiot cousin pine after a girl who only gives him the time of day when it suits her." Sawyer knew there weren't enough words for how foolish she thought Jamie was.

"He's not pining. She likes him. She just…"

"She's just using him."

"He's different than the guys she's used to. I think she's just, you know, feeling the situation out."

"She's letting him feel her up. And I can't believe you're defending her. I can't believe you're defending either of them. Jesus Christ Lena," Sawyer went on an angry rant.

"What? It's not their fault it was love at first sight. I think it actually makes for a sweet story," Lena defended.

"No you don't. That shit eats you up inside because she's messing up _your_ story. And love at first sight my ass. Lust at first sight is more like it. Nothing like a dancer with an accent and a tight ass to make a guy see double."

Lena was now getting defense. "I think you're wrong."

"No you don't."

"Stop telling me what I think and feel. I think you're wrong. I think Jamie is just trying to have what his parents had. You don't get to pick who you fall for."

"Ugh," Sawyer let out a grunt. "He's trying to have what his dad had before his dad met his mom. Ass and more ass. I'm not saying he's a man-whore, because he's not. He managed to avoid that crappy part of the gene pool. I'm just saying, Helen of Troy. Men go crazy for that shit."

"Okay, I know there's no getting through to you when you start quoting 90s movies," Lena conceded. "How about this, why don't you just answer yes, that we can meet them."

Sawyer looked at her cousin in disbelief. Sure, Lena had a soft spot for Jamie when she was younger. It was a byproduct of her crush, but now, now was different. Lena had finally worked up the courage to tell Jamie that that crush, it wasn't going away. It was all planned out. The guys had helped Sawyer and Lena move into their room at Duke. Lena had planned to tell him before he left, but then, Cecelia Moreno walked out and changed everything. She lived three rooms down from them and was walking by the room when all the guys turned their heads so fast they got whiplash. Jamie had been particularly transfixed and had called off his friends.

Cecelia Moreno. Sawyer didn't trust her as far as she could throw her. Like Jamie, she commanded the attention of almost everyone she came across, but unlike Jamie, she was easily dismissive of people. If you couldn't do something for her, you were a waste. Of course, she played off this personality trait. Hell, with that accent and that curvaceous dancer's body, most people didn't give two flips about her tactics or flaws. Jamie Scott certainly didn't. It truly disappointed Sawyer, because Jamie could usually see someone like Cecelia coming from a mile away. But for whatever reason, he was under her spell just like most of the male species.

What really bugged Sawyer though, was that Lena seemed to be blind to her ways. Lena defended Cecelia, even as she manipulated Jamie, _Lena's_ Jamie. Sure, Lena had learned long ago that being jealous of females who liked Jamie was fruitless and particularly bad for her health. But Cecelia was no good for him. Sawyer saw it. Aunt Haley saw it. Jamie's Aunt Taylor seemed on the edge of annihilating the girl and she hadn't even met her yet. But Lena just let it go, never speaking up, and admitting defeat as if she deserved to lose. Lena and her insecurities brought on by Naomi, the egg donor. The irony that Cecelia was exactly like Naomi wasn't lost on Sawyer, but she wasn't about to bring that up to her cousin. Lena didn't lose her cool much, but the subject of Naomi tended to make her go apeshit.

"Fine. I'll say yes. But when you get sad and want to talk about how infuriating Jamie is to you, remember I gave you a chance to say no," Sawyer cautioned as she typed a response.

"Yes Yoda," Lena replied mockingly. She wished that the scenario Sawyer laid out was a bit further from the truth. She was way too predictable and she hated it. "Hey, let's go out."

Sawyer nearly lost her eyes as they almost popped out of her head. "Excuse me? You want to go out? Are you feeling alright?"

"God, I'm fine. I just, I want to live it up, you know?"

Sawyer knew going out was Lena's idea of a cure-all for the "look but don't touch" Jamie weekend ahead. "Alright, where to?"

"Well, my mentor says there's a house party happening, so she kind of invited me and a plus one."

"Right," Sawyer stated. "How much am I going to, stand out, if we go to this party?"

"Like you never have before," Lena answered honestly.

Sawyer's jaw tightened at the implication, causing Lena to step closer to her. In that moment, Sawyer turned up her mouth and lit up the room with her smile. "You promise?"

Lena fumed. "That was cruel. I thought we were going to have a moment about race relations you jerk."

"What" she said coyly, "you left yourself wide open. I had to," she shrugged while feigning innocence. "Besides, why would I start caring now? I never have before. You and I might as well be conjoined twins to the people at this school."

"Ew. The thought of having to share body parts with you…"

"Oh, or never being able to get away from each other. Kill me now," Sawyer finished the statement, both of them shuttering simultaneously. A moment later, both girls broke out in a fit of uncontrollable laughter, the stress of the last few hours melting away all at once.

"Okay, okay, so are we going?"

"You bet your ass we're going. And we're going to find some beautiful upperclassman that will fall head over heels for you and make you forget all about my idiot cousin."

"Is that right?"

"It's ace," Sawyer said even as Lena rolled her eyes.

"Okay, okay, I'll say it in doses, let it grow on you," Sawyer surrendered to spare herself more eye rolls.

"If that's what you need to tell yourself," Lena replied, nowhere near accepting of the proposal. But she knew that it might just work on the rest of the population. She dreaded that day if it came.

Song: _Love Is You _by Chrisette Michele


	2. Miss Indepedent

_You think of this person on every occasion and in everything you do. Simple things bring them to mind like a pale blue sky, gentle wind or even a storm cloud on the horizon. You open your heart knowing that there's a chance it may be broken one day and in opening your heart, you experience a love and joy that you never dreamed possible. You find that being vulnerable is the only way to allow your heart to feel true pleasure that's so real it scares you. You find strength in knowing you have a true friend and possibly a soul mate who will remain loyal to the end. Life seems completely different, exciting and worthwhile. Your only hope and security is in knowing that they are a part of your life." _–Bob Marley

* * *

**Miss Independent**

There are big moments in life. The funny thing about those moments is that, often, they don't seem big while they're happening. But sometimes, sometimes you know it the instant it happens.

It was a party. Nothing spectacular and not something Lena Sommers would go crazy over. She wanted an out, something to get her mind off of Jamie Scott. But it seemed the heavens had other plans. Other, life changing, cosmic plans that she could not have prepared for, no matter how ample the warning.

That moment, that plan, that fate had a name. Jason Satterwhite.

He was _beautiful_. It wasn't socially acceptable to call men beautiful, but really, that's what he was. He was like artwork, the kind of man you'd sculpt if someone asked you what you're perfect man would look like. His body was toned from playing sports since he could walk. His skin was the color of roasted chestnuts, compliments of the tan he'd no doubt earned over a warm island vacation during the harsh winter break. His eyes slanted up, giving away half of his lineage. His teeth were a perfect white, but not the villain in the movie white. Just, perfectly white. And his eyes were so brown they were almost black, but not beady. No, they were expressive and warm and inviting. They held just a glint of cockiness, enough to justify one's defenses.

All night, he kept looking in her direction. At first she was convinced he was looking at Sawyer, who rotated between staying by her side and dancing like the life of party she was. But no, he looked her way even when Sawyer left.

Lena tried to smile. She wanted to smile back, really she did, but she couldn't. He was a junior and he was a basketball star at _Duke_. Even if he gaze was sincere, his motives weren't. She was a freshman who had just arrived on campus. That look was a look that said he was intent on breaking in fresh meat. She would bet her tuition he didn't care one bit about her thoughts or feelings or her nerdy tendencies. No, she was just a notch in his belt waiting to happen and he figured if he gazed a little longer, that's all the work he'd have to do. So Lena turned around, making sure her eyes landed everywhere but the far wall that Jason had himself glued to.

Compelled by some other worldly force, he sauntered over, all six foot six of him and approached the girl who avoided his gaze. "You know, flirting doesn't really work when it's one-sided."

Lena nearly leaped out of her skin. Jason Satterwhite was there, standing next to her, speaking to her. What in the world!

"You do speak, don't you?" He continued as if she had answered his initial question to his liking.

"That's a pretty rude statement." Leave it to Lena to respond when in defense of herself.

He smiled at her, genuinely smiled at her. "There she is. I was beginning to think you hated me."

"You're so sure I don't." She snapped back. Of course she didn't hate him. She didn't really hate anyone, but if hate was what it took to get him to leave her alone, then hate it was.

"So you know you hate me, but you don't know me." He asked. Who thought this way? He had to hear an explanation at least.

"I'm a freshman, you're a junior and almost every woman…and probably a few guys, would do you on the spot. There's no reason for me to think you'd talk to me without a reason. And since that reason is sex"

"Whoa!" His shout was muted from the rest of the party by the base from the latest rap song. "Who says I want to have sex with you?"

"You don't," she looked at him on a dare.

"Well, now," he stammered a bit. "Look, there's no right way to answer that question.

"It's a yes or no question. There are only two ways to answer it," she shot back. He clearly wasn't here on an academic scholarship.

"You are _brutal. _Good thing I have a healthy ego. You must trample the freshman boys." He was still smiling in his reply.

Lena wanted to listen to those alarms in her head, but they didn't come. They should've come because nothing about this made sense. Older guys were her weakness, but she was not theirs. Jamie Scott had taught her that long, long ago. Ugh, Jamie. This party wasn't getting him off of her mind as quickly as she wanted to. "I'm honest. Sometimes it comes with a tinge of brutality." She looked at him unapologetically and when he didn't respond immediately, instead choosing to stare a hole into her, she continued. "What, you want people who lie to you, stroke your ego and tell you 'yes' when they should tell you 'no'?"

He kept staring at her. He couldn't help it. She was cute, very cute. She seemed like the type of girl who hated hearing that. She probably longed to be thought of as sexy. She probably had played sidekick in her life much more than she had played leading lady. But to him, she _was _a leading lady. She was sexy, with her deep mahogany skin and long jet black hair. It was up now, but it probably looked like a waterfall of ink when it was down. And a puddle when she was lying down. And she was certainly sure of herself. And her words were weapons, so defending herself was never an issue. He knew he'd have to choose his words carefully. Her walls were thick and openings were probably rare. But he was willing to have a few bricks fall on him if it meant she'd speak to him some more. God, all of this for a freshman, one who didn't even know him. A very cute freshman with an impish nose and curves stacked upon one another on a short frame; but still a freshman. "I think everyone secretly wants people like that in their lives. They make you feel better. But I think I'm smart enough to choose what I need over what I want. If you don't believe, you can call my mom. If you can understand Dzongkha, then you'll realize she tells me 'no' _all _the time."

"Your mom is from Bhutan," she raised her eyebrow in question.

He nearly fell over. Yes, he went to Duke, but not even the smart kids knew much about his mother's mother tongue. It caused him to rarely bring it up or not correct people when they incorrectly assumed he was of another ethnicity, but he was too busy trying to get her to respond to him to realize he had mentioned it. But _she_ knew. Hell, if she wasn't sexy before she said that, she was now. "You knew that, at a party, off the top of your head?"

"I paid attention in geography." She said it like it was common knowledge. She was completely unaware of how impressed he was.

"That's not," he trailed off, not able to finish his thought. She was making him feel like the eighteen year-old freshman. He had to regain his senses, he had to be bold. "What would I have to do to get you to go on a date with me?"

She wanted to laugh because she knew he wasn't serious. She let the question linger for a moment before she realized that there wasn't a single laugh line on his face. "Oh my God, you're serious?" _This isn't real!_

"As a heart attack. Name your terms."

As she began to think, her eyebrows meet in the middle of her forehead, a signal of her deep concentration. He found it quirky and endearing. He probably should've run off, but this young woman, well, she drew him in.

"Alright. You drop thirty against Maryland Sunday. I kind of have a bet going with my uncle, since it's his alma mater and all." She smiled, satisfied at the possibility of beating Nathan in a friendly wager.

"Sounds like your uncle made a poor decision," he chuckled. "That's a lot to ask, but okay, you're on."

"Really?" Her voice was half shock, half panic. There was no way he could guarantee a game like that. There was no way he should want to.

"You're not worth it," he questioned her response.

"I, um." What was the response to that? Shell shock seemed to be her response of choice. Yep, shell shock worked.

"You're worth it. And besides, I'll enjoy it." He winked at her and turned to walk away before turning back around. "Shit, what's your name."

"Shit, what's your name? Jason Satterwhite is never short on charm I see."

"That's not what I meant. And come on, you clearly know my name and even who I am. Let's level the playing field."

"Well technically,"

"Nope, I feel a rant coming on. We can discuss it on our date. I just need a name. I'm begging." He just admitted he was begging. He _never _begged. Then again, there were about three other first that had occurred in the short time that he'd met…

"Lena. Sommers," she said as she stuck her hand out for a handshake.

In the time he had met Lena Sommers. He met her hand and shook it. It was firm handshake from the softest hands he'd ever held. And dear God, was that a tingle? No, this wasn't a rom-com. There was no meet cue or anything crazy. This wasn't a moment that his mother would rewind and watch fifty times. But, he felt, something. He just prayed that she felt it a little too. He smiled as he let go of her hand. "Thirty points for you Lena Sommers. See you next week."

* * *

"Ohhhh, please, please, _please_ let me be the one to tell Jamie. He's gonna shit bricks." Sawyer Scott bounced up and down after hearing about what happened to her cousin at the party earlier tonight.

"What does Jamie have to do with this?" Lena had done a splendid job of forgetting about Jamie in Jason's presence. Leave it to Sawyer to bring him up again.

"Are you kidding me. He's a Scott man. They do jealousy very, very well."

"I still don't get it. I'm not Cecelia,"

"And thank _God _for that," Sawyer interrupted. She was willing to ignore how simple-minded Lena was being about this, for now.

"As I was saying, I'm not his girlfriend. He has no reason to be jealous. And," she cut Sawyer off, seeing the snarky ass comment hanging off the edge of her tongue. "And even if he were jealous, I'm eighteen and single and a ridiculously good-looking guy asked me out. Well, if he scores thirty points."

"That guy is going to score fifty points, watch," Sawyer stated matter-of-factly. "Lena," she tugged gently on her cousin's arm to get her to look at her. "You're the shit. I don't tell you that enough, mostly because you annoy the hell out of me. But it is completely plausible that someone as high and mighty as Jason Satterwhite can see what the rest of us see. You're awesome. Don't let it go to your head."

Lena sighed loudly and could feel the prick of a few tears forming. Leave it to Sawyer to get all sentimental when she was already a nervous wreck.

The reality of who had asked her out was hitting her full force now. She kept playing back the encounter in her mind. She couldn't believe she had feigned so much confidence. She couldn't believe she had been kind of cruel. Most of all, she could not believe that Jason had stood there through her entire Jekyll and Hyde routine and still asked her out. She kind of thought he was crazy. Worse, she was completely unsure of his true intentions. But it wasn't every day that a girl got asked out by a guy that far out of her league. If he was unsavory, she knew how to kill a man with her hands. Her father had taught her well.

"But seriously, we have to call Aunt Brooke. Clothes, we need to get you clothes for this date next weekend." Had Sawyer been babbling the entire time? File that under traits she picked up from Aunt Brooke and Aunt Haley.

"It's at least week away. Do we really have to make that call now?"

"Yes! You're lucky I didn't make it five minutes ago."

Before she could finish another thought, Lena cut her off. "I'm a ball of nerves. I'm going to be a ball of nerves all weekend. Can you just, please, not add to the stress?"

With a heavy sigh, Sawyer relented. She knew that Lena would call Brooke eventually. The truth was, she was never as assertive on her own behalf as she should be. Another joyous scar left by the worst mother in history. "Fine," was her only response to her sister from another mother. "But you have to tell the guys. They'll flip."

* * *

They all sat around Karen's Café chomping on burgers and fries and chatting away. The guys had come to Durham, but Lena, and especially Sawyer, was feeling a bit homesick. So they all loaded into two cars and drove until they viewed the familiar streets of their youth. The famous bridge could not come fast enough for Sawyer, who was stuck in the back seat with Jamie and Cecelia as they rounded second base in front of her horrified eyes. Worse, Lena was in the other car. The moment NJ and Logan had heard the name "Jason Satterwhite", they had kidnapped Lena and forced her to tell every detail like lovesick teenage girls.

"Who wants dessert," Haley came out with a huge smile on her face. She loved moments like this. Sure, she wasn't one to cling to the past. She was so happy to see that these children that she had been around most of her life, had grown into fine young adults. She loved getting to know them as they were now, but in moments like this, she enjoyed flashing back just a little.

"Oh my God, a Death by Chocolate milkshake for me. I have been dying for one since I stepped foot on campus." Sawyer's eyes practically glazed over with the impending satisfaction. Haley couldn't help but chuckle at her niece's antics. Much like her godmother, her theatrics could overwhelm you at times, but her heart was kind and she clung to her childlike senses in a way that was admirable.

"Alright, one milkshake coming up. What about the rest of you? I know what this one wants," she said as she gently laid her hand on her son's shoulder. He placed his hand on top of her briefly in confirmation.

"I'll have whatever Jamie is having," Cecelia chimed in before turning her attention back to the table. Haley cringed inwardly at the mere sound of her voice. While she may have tempered her responses over the years, Haley still had some killer instincts. Those instincts were screaming that Cecelia Moreno was no good for her first-born. Of course, she bit her tongue. Jamie really seemed to like this girl and she had promised that she liked her and would try and treat her well. Nathan had been far more ambivalent, probably content with Jamie sincere like for the girl. Lydia hadn't stopped rolling her eyes since she met her and Danny was unable to think past "she's pretty" to make any real judgment call. Sure, Haley had complained to Brooke, who was adapt to making snide comments when the girl was around. Most surprisingly, Haley had complained to her sister Taylor on more than one occasion. Maybe she saw some of who her sister used to be in the girl. But more so, she knew Taylor was the most likely to do something about it, violently. She was right, as Taylor was ready to yell and fight with this girl, sight unseen. She had called her no good and pretty much everything else but a child of God upon Haley's less than favorable description. Haley had said there was something she couldn't quite put her finger on, but she didn't like it. Taylor knew exactly what it was and it only increased her ire.

"Just cheesecake for me," Lena said, sandwich by her new-found fan boys, snapping Haley out of her thoughts.

"Yeah, she's gotta keep her figure," Sawyer said mockingly. "Though honestly, I'm sure Jason wouldn't mind either way."

"I still can't believe Jason Satterwhite asked you out," Cecelia interrupted. She hoped no one heard the intensity of disbelief in the comment. She certainly said it as sweetly as possible.

Before Lena could speak up, Sawyer was on it. "And what is that supposed to mean?" Sawyer made _no _attempt to hide her contempt for Cecelia in anyone's presence. Her mother and Taylor would be proud.

"Nothing. It's just, he doesn't date from what I've heard. I mean, we're freshman. What are the odds he'd even see you, or any of us? I mean, you don't even hang with the crowd he normally hangs with." She wanted to continue, but she could tell by the faces of everyone around her that the hole she was digging was growing larger by the minute. She hated this, hanging with them. They were all from Tree Hill and had grown up together. She felt like an outsider and she felt like Jamie never came to her defense quickly.

"You have to admit Lena, it's kind of unexpected," Jamie chimed in at that moment. Sure, he could see his girlfriend was drowning. He just hoped that she didn't hear the hint of jealously in the statement.

Lena looked at Jamie trying to hide the ache that came at his comment. Not only did he not see her as any kind of sexual being, but he didn't think Jason Satterwhite should either? She wanted to date the shit out of Jason and rub it in Jamie's face.

"Aunt Haley, could you please bring Jamie some chocolate cake. I'm sure the taste his foot left in his mouth is pretty disgusting." Sawyer stared down her cousin, daring him to say anything else. They fought like brother and sister, and while Haley wanted to chime in on her son's behalf, she knew Sawyer's rath wasn't undeserved. Besides, it's how they communicated. If she chimed in every time, they'd never say a word to one another.

"Why are you jumping down my throat?" He paused to look at Lena who had managed to make her face unreadable. Unfortunately, Jamie knew that meant she was actually quite hurt, or that some other strong emotion was running through her entire being. All of these years later and she was completely unaware of how counterproductive her poker face was. "I just. I meant, we don't know this guy's intentions. I don't like the way he just came up to you. Guys like him only want one thing."

Before Lena could speak, Sawyer jumped in. "And so what? She's eighteen Jamie. It seems to be okay in your world to talk to an eighteen year-old. Or is Cecelia an exception to a rule?"

Cecelia balked at this. She rarely let Sawyer get to her. Of course she knew she didn't like her. Hell, she knew most of the women in Jamie's life didn't, but she also knew how he felt about her. She knew the hold she had over him and she was not ashamed to call upon it when needed. Besides, she did like him. Maybe not in the way they all thought she should, but they weren't Jamie, so it didn't matter that much to her.

"Sawyer!" Lena didn't normally raise her voice, but enough was enough. She did not want to be the catalyst for one of Jamie and Sawyer's verbal smack downs, and she certainly wasn't going to let Sawyer speak ill of Cecelia when this had nothing to do with her. And sure, okay, Jamie's words stung more than she wanted them to. And Lord knows she thought him the most hypocritical asshole at the moment. But he was still Jamie and his concern was genuine. It really didn't need to be all of this, especially in the café. This just wasn't the place.

"Sorry," Sawyer said sincerely, shrinking ever so slightly in her booth as she did so. Sawyer was not afraid of her cousin, but she didn't like the feeling she got when she disappointed her. They were soul mates in the way that best friends are soul mates. Lena got her. Sure, they were completely different in most ways, some obvious, some not so obvious. But Lena accepted her as is and it took a lot for that tone to come out of her. She shot Jamie a look, thankful that he at least looked as remorseful as she did.

"I'm sorry too," Jamie chimed in. "I just, I don't want this guy to hurt you. And I want to go on record as saying I don't trust him."

Lena sighed and watched as the waitress brought her a piece of cheesecake, divine intervention in food form. "Fine Jamie, I'll make a note of it. Now can we please stop analyzing my life for sport? I'm nervous enough as is." She spoke her peace and then put a luscious piece of cheesecake in her mouth to signal that she was done with it.

* * *

Haley chuckled at the sight from the counter.

"What's so funny tutor mom," Brooke came up beside her, visibly rattled from what could only be a day with her sons. Haley turned a smiled that smile of amusement.

"So, those boys of yours," Haley couldn't finish the sentence before a laugh followed her smile.

Brooke rolled her eyes and smiled. "They thought it would be a great idea to stage a wrestling match in the backyard." She stood with her hands on her hips and a flustered frown on her face. "I'm artistic. Julian is artistic. He was a Mathlete for God's sake. How did we produce two boys who are so…"

"Rambunctious," Haley finished.

"NO! Rambunctious I could raise. Those two are just…impossible. They're going to kill each other. Or worse, someone else. I don't have bail money Haley."

"They're just teenage boys Brooke. They're good kids, they're just very…physical kids."

"They're the ultimate test in non-violence. I love them, I really do, but I don't get it. What happened to my sweet little men that I used to dress in Baby Brooke clothes?"

"They grew up Brooke. They're just finding their own way. And besides, you prayed for those boys. You wanted those boys. You get them however they come," Haley stated whimsically.

It was then that Brooke caught her line of sight and nodded. "So, he's still with that I see."

"Brooke!"

"What? Everyone seems to know he can do better accept him. It can't be easy to watch," she said as she placed a hand lovingly on her friend's shoulder.

"He seems to love her. And besides, you remember what it was like when Nathan and I started out. No one thought we would work either. Maybe it's just a role reversal."

"Okay, that girl is _not_ Nathan. Yes, Nathan wasn't the nicest guy when he was younger, but everyone knew there was good in him. I haven't seen that in Cecelia at all."

"Well, we don't see her enough to make that call," she said hesitantly. Her instincts were screaming that it was all bull while it was leaving her mouth, but she fought against her gut.

"Who don't we see," a third voice chimed in. Peyton Scott walked up, looking as cool as she did at sixteen and wearing the same leather jacket as far as anyone could tell. The fact that it still fit disgusted Haley, but it was loving disgust. Besides, it was her signature style. Peyton swore to never give up the depressed artist slash rocker look, and she had held to that promise a marriage and two kids later.

"That, over there," Brooke pointed to the table.

"Oh, _Cecelia_," Peyton said in that tone; the one that made no bones about how much she didn't like someone. It was reminiscent of the tone she had used once when she'd met Lindsay. She had been wrong then and Haley wanted her to be wrong now. She knew it was wishful thinking, but Jamie looked so…

"Thank you. I say 'that' and Peyton knows exactly what I'm talking about." Brooke smiled at Haley's eye roll triumphantly.

"You two are impossible. No wonder Sawyer has no clue how to hold her tongue."

"Hey, my kid has it figured out. A hell of a lot more than I did at her age. She's honest to a fault, exactly like I raised her," Peyton beamed, well, as much as Peyton was one to beam anyway.

Haley shook her head. Stubborn was stubborn no matter the age. "You guys, Jamie looks happy. I don't want to say anything to ruin that. He's my first born and I just. Can we at least try? I promised him I'd try because it meant that much to him."

They all looked at one another and pondered the resolution. Haley had a way of making them think about things they swore they'd made their minds up on already. Bringing Jamie into it, the kid they had all raised in the throes of their youth, well that was usually their undoing.

"Fine," Peyton and Brooke agreed in unison. "But don't expect me to cut off my comments. If she wants in on this family we've made, she's going to have to learn how to grow a thick skin," Brooke added for good measure.

"Yeah, what she said," Peyton stood staring at Haley for a moment. Haley paused, not really sure if another unsolicited piece of advice lay on her tongue. Suddenly, Peyton spoke. "So, is it weird if I ask for a 'Death by Chocolate' shake after such a tense moment," she smiled sheepishly.

Haley laughed through her nose good-naturedly. "It's terrifying how alike you and that daughter of yours are," she said, but was on her way to the machine to make the shake.

* * *

_A/N: That was a super odd place to end, but it would be even worse if I forced more into this chapter. I hope everyone likes this so far. I feel this is about the next generation, but you cannot escape the past. The characters we know matter, even as they watch their children become their own people. I'm not usually big on future fics myself, so you can imagine how nervous I am about my own. Please review and be honest. I love constructive feedback. Also, I'm SO excited about the reviews, follows and favorites I've gotten so far. You all know how to make a girl feel good, that's for sure. _

**_Miss Independent_**by Kelly Clarkson


	3. Every Story Is A Love Story

_A/N: Hello lovely people. It's good to be back. It's even better to see that I still have followers and reviews. I'll always write for an audience of one, but it's much more fun when I have more than that. Special shout out to Lexie-Rae for being an awesome writer in her own right, but for also letting me know that there's still interest in this story. I totally underestimated the insanity of my new position in the office, but I still wanted to churn out some chapters. This one is long, but I certainly hope it's quality and not just overdue filler. As always, be honest and let me know what you think. And I promise to try my darnedest not to wait so long to update next time. _

_Also, I do not own any characters from One Tree Hill. They belong to Mark and company. I'm really not worth suing, I promise. _

* * *

_"Love is a fire. But whether it is going to warm your heart or burn down your house, you can never tell."_ – Joan Crawford

* * *

**Every Story Is A Love Story**

"Pay up Uncle Nathan," Lena gloated victoriously as Nathan groaned while reaching for his wallet. He knew Haley would kill him for betting with the kids, but he didn't see the harm in a friendly wager. Well, he didn't see the harm before he lost. God, did she have to gloat so loudly?

"I can't believe that kid dropped forty points. He's good, but he's not that good," Nathan scoffed, trying to find a suitable reason for why he was twenty dollars poorer.

"Oh, he's that good. He averages almost thirty a game. Only a Maryland man would fail to acknowledge that. Or is it those math classes they teach you there," she kept going. Nathan was about the only person who would take her good natured ribbing in the name of sport. And in spirit of fair play, he had been merciless when Duke had lost to Maryland the previous season. Payback was payback, but it was also how they bonded.

"Hey, watch it. My wife went to Maryland too. Don't knock that degree," he chided. He was only joking, well, mostly, of course. This was Lena after all and she would never outright disrespect her elders. She was a really good kid and always had been. She reminded him more of his wife than even his own daughter most of the time. Haley seemed to agree. Sure, she loved all of the children in their world, but with Lena it was pretty effortless. The fact that he and Lena could trash talk about basketball was pretty awesome as well. Lydia was the star athlete of this generation, which made Nathan's chest swell from here to Jupiter, but he could never, ever muster up the courage to trash talk with his little girl. He loved Lena, but really, she was a hardcore Blue Devil and always had been. He found it impossible not to take his jabs when he could.

"Sorry," she apologized even though it was in the heat of the moment.

"Nah, don't be sorry. We'll get you all next time, in your house." He looked at her for a moment as she stared at the television. "You alright," he continued as he saw her expression go terrifyingly blank.

"He scored forty points," she with a hint of fear in her voice.

"Yes, we covered that. Why do you sound like that," Nathan was over the trash talk. He was surrounded by enough women to know what that change in her voice meant. Now he was concerned.

"Um, no reason. I'm going home so Sawyer and I can get back," she said it as she turned and so her words were a bit muffled. "Thanks for the game, and for not being a sore loser…much," she shot over her shoulder as she rushed out of the door in an obvious state of frenzy.

* * *

"Come on, I've already loaded up the car," Sawyer said as she saw her cousin walking up the driveway.

"Wha-huh?" Lena wasn't really with it at the moment.

"As much as it pained me to do it, I watched every minute of that game. And I saw a certain Jason Satterwhite score forty points. He was like a man possessed, more so than normal. He _clearly _wants to go out with you.

"No, it was Maryland. Conference or no conference, that is still a blood rivalry," Lena said, still trying to talk herself out of what she just saw. He had probably forgotten anyway. Maybe he had been drunk the entire party and just held his liquor very, very well. There were calm drunks, right?

"Bullshit," Sawyer spat, hoping to get a rise out of her cousin. Lena ran from anything good she felt. She wasn't insecure, at least not in most areas, so this defense mechanism really made zero sense to her.

"Language," Sawyer heard and seconds later saw Little Keith bounding down the stairs in his pajamas, ready to say goodbye. He was twelve-years old now and was at that weird place where he didn't acknowledge emotions, no matter how deeply he felt them. God, he and Lena were in the same boat at the moment. Lucas came bounding down the stairs behind his son, ready to double and triple check the car to make sure everything was alright for his girls before they drove off.

"Swear jar," Lucas said with an even tone. He had no aversions to profanity from time to time. He was a writer after all, and sometimes those were the only words that fit. But he couldn't support how lazy they made his daughter. She had too many words to choose from and he knew she knew them all. She devoured books, one of the few traits she had gotten from him. The least she could do show the fruits of her labor.

"Sorry dad," she said regretfully. Truthfully, she cussed like a sailor at school, but she was still working out how to balance 'home' Sawyer with 'Duke' Sawyer. She was failing far more than she was succeeding.

"I get it," her father pulled her in for a side hug in reassurance. "Just, try to keep it clean for your brother, alright? Your mother wants him to have a fighting chance."

Sawyer gave a half-hearted chuckle at this. Peyton hadn't exactly been able to reel in her less than savory vocabulary when Sawyer was younger. She certainly got better as her daughter grew, but it was true what they said about little kids picking up on everything you say. Peyton still kicked herself a bit for it and had sworn she'd do better by her son than she did her daughter. Sawyer really hadn't felt wronged, but it was her mother, so she humored her.

Lucas released Sawyer before really taking a hard look at Lena. "You alright Mugsy," he scoured a bit because she seemed more ashen than she should.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine. Just tired is all. Sawyer is going to drive…safely." Lena may have been in her own world, but that didn't mean she wanted to die thanks to Sawyer's driving skills, or lack thereof.

"Hey, I have a flawless record, thank you very much. Keith loves driving with me, isn't that right bud?"

Keith gave her a look and smiled. "Yeah, you go fast," he retorted simply, causing Lucas to chuckle.

"He totally sold you out Doodle," Lucas continued to laugh. Sawyer had the nerve to look offended.

Lena, finally out of her own head and in the conversation, subtlety slipped Keith a five for his response.

"I think I'll check the car one more time," Lucas broke the moment, his concern always at the forefront.

"Dad, it's fine. Nothing has happened to the car in the last ten minutes."

"I just want to make sure,"

"Uncle Lucas," Lena chimed in. Her worried too much. It was why, at forty-one, his hair was peppered with so much grey. "I love you, but we're fine. The car is fine. You've taken great care of us, I promise." She said the last part as she walked over to him and gave him a hug. He was more like a second father than an uncle, having raised her for about half of her life. Lena spent so much of her childhood with her aunt and uncle once they'd move back to Tree Hill that she thought she was their child for a while. It was the price she paid for having her father, her only parent; serve as a career military man. She adored her father and they were as close as close could be, but he had to be away, sometimes for over a year at a time. She learned to love having what amounted to three parents. And her Uncle Lucas and Aunt Peyton had gone out of their way to treat her just as they treated Sawyer, and later Keith. Sometimes that backfired, on the rare occasions when she got in trouble. But mostly, it just meant they worried about her and loved her fiercely. Lucas was as protective of her as he was of Sawyer and she knew he had her back through anything.

"Okay, well, if you two need anything, you know the number," he said in that quiet way he did when he knew the fate of those he loved was out of his hands. Yes, it was just a car ride, but two of the biggest pieces of his heart were taking it. He would worry until they were safe and sound in the dorm room. And then, he would worry about them for entirely different reasons. That's just what parents did when it came to their children.

* * *

**_Monday, May 5, 2029_**

_She was absolutely plastered. Jamie wanted to kick himself for not doing a good enough job of watching her alcohol intake throughout the night. Sawyer certainly was a crafty one for slipping her drink after drink; he had to give her that. _

_"Wait, are we here," she spoke slowly, looking around at the unfamiliar settings of what she assumed to be the hotel she was staying at with Sawyer and two other friends. _

_"This is the hotel and room number Sawyer gave me," Jamie replied in earnest. Sure, this room was women only, but Jamie was completely aware that there were boys from Tree Hill High staying in the same hotel. Sawyer and Lena were an elevator ride away from potentially hooking up with boys who weren't good enough for them._

_Lena stared at Jamie in that moment. He still looked like a movie star, in his tux and sleek tie that made his eyes so blue she wanted to swim in them. He had smiled at her all night, something he normally didn't do for her or anybody. It had been a shock to her at first when she had opened the door and found Jamie standing on the other side. Her date, Ryan Norris, had been sentenced to life in his room after crashing his father's brand new Jaguar, so he had to cancel on her. Lena had pouted and then made peace with going to prom stag, but Sawyer kept insisting that she'd have a date on the night of prom. She hadn't divulged any names, so Lena assumed it was Sawyer's way of keeping her in good spirits. Her spirits soared when she realized Jamie was her date. _

_Jamie thought Lena was unreadable when she first opened the door. He had apologized profusely for what he deemed the "take your cousin to prom" feel of the night, but Lena had insisted it was anything but. Jamie still had reservations, but as the night went on, they went out the window. He and Lena had talked, really talked, about any and everything. They had laughed a lot and she had even gotten him to dance, something he absolutely loathed doing. He found himself wishing for much of the night that conversations with college girls were this easy. His dating life had hit a rut recently and he couldn't put his finger on why. _

_"Did I tell you that you look very handsome tonight?" Lena said unexpectedly. Jamie was learning quickly that alcohol seemed to lower Lena's inhibitions substantially. Lena stepped closer, the smell alcohol on her breath and her grocery bag full of Twizzlers and Doritos crinkling loudly. "I think I was the envy of every girl at Tree Hill High. That's never happened to me before," she said matter of factly. She had been the envy of every girl and it felt awkward and awesome at the same time. She hated the attention, as she prided herself on not standing out too much. But she was on the arm of James Lucas Scott. It was really like a dream, or better than a dream since it was better than anything she had imagined; and she had imagined what it would be like to date him often. _

_"I think it happens more than you think," he said sincerely. His nerves were on edge because she was closer to him than she'd ever been before, but he needed her to know that she was enviable. Tonight was not something out of the blue and he had very little to do with the admiration she garnered from others. _

_"I think you're just being nice to me because it's my prom." She meant to say it jokingly, but it probably didn't sound that way._

_"I'm not in a joking mood," he replied, more forcefully than he meant to. It was just that he hated the way she didn't give herself the credit she so richly deserved. He knew his share of "grown-up" girls and they truly didn't hold a candle to Lena. _

_Lena gulped down the lump forming in her throat. No matter how much liquor she had consumed, there was no mistaking Jamie's tone in that moment. His words and they way they made her feel compelled her and made her brave. Before she could think herself out of it, she lunged at Jamie, planting a kiss on his lips. For her, it was an everything moment, something she'd wanted to do since he gave her her first kiss at her Sweet Sixteen. But if he freaked out, which she was sure he would do, she could just say it was a kiss of gratitude. It was that as well, so it wouldn't be a lie. _

_Jamie was frozen in place as he felt Lena's lips land on his. His mind began blaring warning horns that said every second of this was wrong. He hadn't initiated this kiss and Lena was definitely not eighteen. But the worst part was that, despite all of the red flags, he didn't hate the feeling either. But this was Lena, his other "little sister", Sawyer's cousin and staple at all family functions. He suddenly felt dirty for not pushing her away immediately, especially since she was drunk. He gently grabbed her shoulders and ended the kiss. _

_"I, I'm sorry," Lena said on a shaky breath. She was definitely going to apologize before she let him say something that broke her fragile heart. "I just wanted you to know how much tonight meant to me. You're always so nice to me, so I just,"_

_"Hey," he interrupted her. He didn't want her to think, well, he didn't know what he didn't want her to think, but he didn't want that look of shame in her eyes. "It's okay. It was a nice kiss. And, you're welcome." He smiled down at her then, seeing the stress leave her gorgeous face. "And just so you know, you look amazing tonight Lena. You were definitely the prettiest girl in the room," he said with conviction. _

_Lena blushed, well, as much as she could anyway. This was the most one on one time she and Jamie had had in years and it was amazing. She wanted to freeze this moment just to hold onto the feeling she had right now. "Thank you. And I'm sorry again about the kiss." She cut him off when she sensed another protest against her apology coming. "I just, now we're even." She smiled and left to start walking towards her room. Jamie stayed in his spot until he saw her reach her destination safely. He then left to head home and rest before he drove back to school and the real world. _

* * *

"What's wrong, you look like you're going to be sick," Sawyer said as they flopped down on their respective beds.

"You mean I shouldn't be? You were going ninety miles an hour," Lena quipped. So much for safe driving.

"It was a safe ninety. I was keeping up with the flow of traffic," Sawyer weakly defended. She knew she liked to go fast and she really couldn't help it. Well, she could, but she didn't. But she wasn't telling a lie when she said she was safe. She was as safe as any other driver in her humble opinion. And she did have a stellar record.

Lena scoffed. Only Sawyer would think "safe" and "ninety" belonged in the same sentence. It drove her crazy, even though she did know Sawyer would never intentionally hurt her or anyone else she cared about.

They laid there for another moment before Sawyer spoke again. "So, has he called yet."

It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out who "he" was. Lena had told Sawyer when she first asked in the car that there was no way he could call, because she hadn't given him her number. Hell, she hadn't given him her name until the last possible minute. But apparently, Jason Satterwhite could get any information he so desired. Not ten minutes after she said it, her phone buzzed and his text had appeared. "How does Saturday sound?" was all he said.

"No." What else was she supposed to say?

"Well, have you even answered his text yet," Sawyer asked. Lena didn't date much, or ever if Sawyer were completely honest with herself. But she knew Lena had been around long enough to know the art of flirting. Or at the very least, she knew proper etiquette. She certainly bugged Sawyer about her lack of it anyway.

"What am I supposed to say," she said shyly.

Lena was nervous. This disarmed Sawyer a bit, because Lena was never nervous. She was furious, stressed, hyper on occasion, but never nervous. She hadn't had the easiest path in life, but outside of one or two huge exceptions, she had really gotten everything she wanted in life. Sometimes it hadn't happened when she wanted, or the way the way she wanted it, but it came eventually. Or maybe it was just that Lena saw the silver lining in everything. She had that very real, very annoying ability most days, so why not now? "Hey, what's up?" Sawyer had to ask head on or Lena would dance around it all day.

"I just," Lena stopped. She really couldn't put words to what she was thinking and feeling in the moment. "I guess I can't believe. I can't believe he followed through. Now I can't just pretend like it was a dream or a drunken moment. It was easier when I thought I had imagined it. Or it was like some crazy moment I could tell my grand kids about." She was rambling. She didn't do it often, but she saved up her rambles in spades for those moments when she couldn't match words to feelings. Lena thought out loud and right now her mind was working overtime to come up with something. "I mean, everyone is shocked he even spoke to me and I can't blame them. I mean really, how is any of this even possible."

Sawyer sat there and let Lena get it all out. It was never a good idea to interrupt her when she rambled, mostly because it was completely ineffective.

Lena kept going, not really stringing together words that made sense but talking until something, hopefully, clicked.

Once Sawyer saw the Lena had finished this round of babbles, she took her chance to chime in. "So, let's do this. Why don't you tell me all of the reasons you think this is bad idea. Or better yet, tell me all the reasons you think Jason shouldn't ask you out."

"Sawyer. I don't feel like playing 'point, counter-point' with you."

"Well, too bad. You'd make me do it if the shoe were on the other foot," was her rebuttal.

"The shoe would never be on the other foot. Guys like Jason flock to you." She hadn't meant to say it with any kind of tone but it happened anyway. Lena really had little emotional control when her nerves were fried.

Sawyer sat in silence for a moment, something she rarely did, and contemplated everything that had happened in the last few minutes. "Right, so counter-point one. You are someone guys flock to. You're just too humble, or clueless, to notice. Not every guy is as dense as Jamie."

"Jamie isn't dense and I'm not clueless. And can we not discuss him, please," Lena pleaded. She always did when situations made her uncomfortable.

"Would you rather talk about Naomi instead…"

"What does _she _have to do with this," Lena grew defensive in record time. The only thing she hated talking about more than her, hopefully fledgling, unrequited love for Jamie was Naomi.

"She has plenty to do with this. Whatever hang ups you have are all courtesy of her in my opinion."

"Well, you're wrong. I'm capable of thinking for myself, screwing up all on my own. You give her too much credit."

Sawyer's instinct was to retort with something about Lena never giving Naomi enough credit or blame for what little anger she harbored, but she thought better of it. That was not a fight she was going to win, even if she knew she was right. "Fine, then fess up. What the hell is going on with you?"

Lena hated when Sawyer sounded like that. She talked a good game, but when it came to the people she loved, Sawyer was a softy. If not, she was certainly over-protective. And as much as Sawyer getting all chatty drove her up a wall, she couldn't stand to see her look so wounded and helpless, especially when she was the cause. "Ugh, fine," she sat up, ready to at least give Sawyer some insight into her jumbled mind. "It's just, he's Jason Satterwhite. _Jason Satterwhite_. What if everyone's right? He doesn't really talk to girls like me. Why am I on his radar? I just keep thinking that he wants something more, you know. Cecilia was the most objective person at the table and she had a point.

If steam actually shot from people's ears, Sawyer would fill the room with it right now. "If I don't get to bring up Naomi, you don't get to bring up Cecilia. You know I can't be rational at the sound of her name. Not only that, but what she said is the stupidest fucking thing I've ever heard," Sawyer finished so she couldn't be cut off.

Lena gave Sawyer a weary look. They were so opposite in almost every way, that conversation became infuriating quickly. It felt like every topic was off limits because it irked one of them to the core. Lena usually ended up relenting, and right now was no exception. The truth was, Jason had done the unexpected, and she wanted to do the same. For her, that meant not running and maybe taking a chance on him. In order to get there, she needed Sawyer to help her sort it all out and kick her ass into garnering the courage to call him back. "Okay, so what should I say when I call him?"

Sawyer smiled, partly because of the quick shift in subject matter, but mostly because Lena was putting on her big girl pants. She was proud and she was going to make sure Lena wasn't let down, at least not by here. "I knew you had it in you. So here's what you do…"

* * *

"Hey dad, what's up?" Jamie was in the middle of heating up a completely unhealthy frozen dinner before his night class. Grad school was kicking his butt. Normally he wasn't so stressed, but he had a big test and life just seemed to make him…uncomfortable lately.

"I'm just calling to make sure you're coming to your sister's tournament this weekend," Nathan stated. It wasn't really a question. Jamie was coming whether it was convenient or not.

"Geez, you and mom make a hell of a tag-team. She already called, and of course, I'm coming," he said it as if it was obvious to anyone, anywhere.

"Hey, I was ordered to check. I know you're coming," Nathan smiled a little, relieving himself of any legitimate concern he may have had. Jamie was a great big brother. He had always worried that the age difference between his son and his younger siblings would be awkward for Jamie some day, but his son had never shied away from his role as big brother. He doted on Lydia, and later Danny. He was always there for them and always included them in his life however he could. Nathan had always made sure to tell his son how proud he was of him for it, but his pride showed up in his tone whether he said the words or not. This moment was no exception.

"Mom can be scary, I get it. But yeah, I'll be there. Two weekends in a row at Duke though, it may wear on my spirit," he chuckled, knowing his dad would understand his weariness. He was a graduate of UNC, so they had their Duke hatred in common.

"I keep telling myself I love your sister more than I hate that school, but some days…"

Jamie kept laughing. "I get it. Mom doesn't, but I get. But it's Lydia, you know."

"Yeah, plus you have a girlfriend you get to see. It works out for you buddy," Nathan shook his head. His son led a pretty charmed life. He was glad really, because he never wanted his kids to know differently.

"Yeah, it's a pretty good deal. Plus we get to see Sawyer, and Lena," the last two words drifted off a little.

"Hey bud, what's up? You're looking forward to seeing Sawyer all of a sudden?"

"Come on. You guys are too hard on us. I do love Sawyer, even if she is certifiable," he defended his hot and cold relationship with his cousin.

"I know you love her, but looking forward to seeing her is something completely different. Besides, your voice caught. I'm just checking on you. You don't sound like yourself." Every word Nathan said was dripping with concern, despite his monotone delivery.

"Geez, you've been married to mom for way too long," Jamie commented. His parents were officially the couple that mirrored one another's traits and finished each other's sentences. It was awesome to see, until they used their forces for evil, like right now.

"I plan on keeping it that way. And stop avoiding the subject."

"It gets scarier every time you speak," Jamie kept going. His father wasn't supposed to be on top of these things.

"Okay Jim Jam, I'm very serious. You're scaring me a bit here."

Oh no, the dreading nick name. Jamie _hated _that name now. He was in his mid-twenties and it just didn't fit. Of course, this meant all of the adults in his life tortured him with that nickname as much as possible. They knew he wouldn't say anything to his elders. He was stuck with it no matter what. "Fine. I'm just, worried about Lena. She's supposed to go on this date with Jason Satterwhite…"

"The basketball player?" Nathan had heard that name during the game last week, relentlessly. Is that why Lena had rubbed it in more than usual? Or what felt like more than usual since his team had lost.

"Yes, him. I don't trust the guy, but all the girls seem to be gung-ho about it. I just don't think he has any business asking her out."

"And you said that, to her face? Have I taught you nothing about women son?" Nathan trusted his son's instincts, he really did. But the sheer stupidity he exhibited at times terrified him. Mostly because he feared it was a trait he'd gotten from him. He couldn't apologize enough to his son.

"I know, not my smartest move. But they just seemed blinded by all of it. And when Cecelia said something…"

"This just keeps getting better." Nathan took a breath to collect himself. He wasn't one to talk through things if it was avoidable. Of course it was old hat being married to Haley, so he went with it when it happened.

Jamie let out a heavy sigh. Everything his father said was true. He had dug himself into a pretty deep hole, but he didn't care that much. Jason Satterwhite wanting to date Lena was eating at him. "I know I'm coming off as a jerk, but dad, I just don't like it."

Nathan shook his head and rolled his eyes a bit, even though Jamie couldn't see it. It was something the high school version of Nathan would have done to someone's face. It was still in him, even if he had learned how to tame it for the most part. "Right. The problem is, it's not your call. Maybe he's not the problem."

Jamie felt those words hit him in the sternum. The truth was, it was only him, and maybe Cecelia in a tiny way, who thought the possibility of Jason and Lena being anything was crazy. Sure, he and Sawyer fought, but he trusted her instincts, especially when it came to her other half. "Fine. I'll back off. But if there's an 'I told you so' waiting down the line,"

"You'll be sure to say it over and over again to anyone who will listen." Nathan finished. Sometimes his son was too cocky for his own good. He was sorry for cursing him with that trait as well. "Just tread lightly with this. And focus on keeping that lady of yours happy. My advice is that your life is much easier when you stay out of everyone else's." And that was true. Nathan only gave advice when it was asked of him, and even then, he kept it to a minimal. He was too blunt for most people, so they only sought him out in desperation. He was fine with that role. His son, like his mother, tended to want to make things better, whether it was his place or not.

"Okay, okay. I'm officially backing off and wishing him luck. Who knows, he may surprise me."

"He might," Nathan said before pausing for a long moment. "But we'll be at Duke this weekend. You can bet I'll make sure he knows that if he hurts her at all, he's a dead man."

Jamie let out that rare genuine smile at his father's last statement. He was glad for the advice, but he was elated that his dad had his back, and Lena's. He said his goodbye and hung up, ready to take on the week and the weekend ahead. After all, he lead a pretty charmed life, so he had little cause for complaint.

* * *

_A/N #2: So, again, a weird place to end. I really need to work on that I suppose. I hope the multiple POVs aren't too jarring. I think this chapter lags, so it's not my favorite, but I hope it establishes some thing. Next chapter should be full of action. We definitely get a date from Lena and Jason. I make no promises on how it will go. I've typed out the beginning of about five different scenarios. I hope to incorporate more characters in the next few chapters as well, some of whom should be familiar. I'm excited for the possibility. _

_**Every Story is a Love Story**__ by Sherie Renee Scott (from the Aida OBC album)_


End file.
